


weekend from hell

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: vacationthon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend trip to Tony’s island doesn’t go as planned. Or: A series of scenes where the Avengers try to be normal people and it doesn’t work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weekend from hell

It started out as a simple e-mail:  _Natasha’s Birthday. Saturday. Drinks at the Red Room._  But somehow between the time the e-mail was sent and the actual day the events had changed.  
  
~*~  
  
 **Friday Morning** :  
  
“I cannot believe this,” Natasha mumbled under her breath as she quickly threw a few bathing suits, shorts and tee shirts, into her suitcase. “I hate my birthday. I’d rather spend it doing literally anything but celebrating. But the two of you insisted. So I gave in and somehow one night having a few drinks with some people who don’t make me want to stab them in the face has turned into two days and three nights trapped on an island with Tony Stark.”  
  
“You’re not going to be trapped,” Bruce began but Clint placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head as if to say ‘Just don’t dude’.  
  
“And you!” Natasha pointed at Clint and began to speak to him very quickly and in Russian.  
  
Clint crossed his arms over his chest, “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Listen to me Tasha, I promise you that this weekend will be fun. If it’s not then three of us will go to the most expensive restaurant in New York and dinner will be on Bruce and me.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Bruce raised his hand, “Do I get a say in this?”  
  
Natasha ignored his question and looked at Clint, “Make it Greece and we’ve got ourselves a deal.”  
  
~*~  
  
 **Friday afternoon** :  
  
When Natasha arrived on Tony’s private plane she was pleased to see that Steve and Thor would be joining them on this trip to hell.  
  
“See,” Clint whispered into her ear as they walked to their seats, “you still get the people who don’t make you want to stab them in the face.”  
  
“But I’m still going to be trapped with Tony.”  
  
“You win some you lose some,” Bruce joked from behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
 **Friday Night** :  
  
When the plane landed it had just begun to rain, but that didn’t stop Pepper from waiting on the tarmac to great them.  
  
“Hi!” She yelled over the sound of the wind and rain, “I was afraid you weren’t going to make it.”  
  
“This isn’t really the island wonderland that Tony made it out to be.” Bruce said.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Pepper told him as they made their way into the house, “the weather report says that it’s supposed to clear up by tomorrow morning.”  
  
  
~*~  
  
 **Saturday Afternoon:**  
  
The weather report was wrong. It had been raining for over twelve hours now and the Avengers were getting restless. But that wasn’t going to stop Pepper from being the good hostess and showing them around the house.  
  
“And this is the game room.” Pepper told the group, leaning up against the pool table.  
  
Natasha was in shock at the size of the room (although she’d met Tony before so she knew she shouldn’t have been); it was twice the size of her apartment in New York, half the size of the house she grew up in, and chances are it had only been used a handful of times.  
  
“There’s an Avengers monopoly?” Steve asked which brought Natasha out of her thoughts.  
  
“Not yet,” Tony told him as he pulled the game off the shelf, “It’s a prototype. I’ve got an Avengers Hungry Hungry Hippos somewhere around here too.”  
  
That caught Thor’s interest. “Where are these hippos? I would like to see them.”  
  
  
~*~  
 **Saturday Night:**  
  
After they had all eaten dinner and the table was clear Pepper stood up and announced, “I believe it’s time for presents.”  
  
“No,” Natasha shook her head, “You guys don’t have to do that for me. Please. “  
  
“It’s your birthday, Tasha,” Clint told her before heading into the hall and returning moments later with a large box. “Enjoy it.”  
  
“I guess I’ll go first,” Tony pulled an envelope out of his jacket and slid it across the table at her, “I hope you like it.”  
  
Natasha raised an eyebrow, “What is this?”  
  
“Open it.”  
  
Slowly she opened the flap, looked inside, and then looked back up, “Money?”  
  
“I hope it’s the right size.”  
  
Pepper shook her head at her boss/significant other and then handed over her gift, “Here you go.”  
  
Natasha quickly unwrapped the package and was taken back for a moment. Sitting in the center of the small box was a small bottle of perfume, there had to be less than an ounce there, a kind that Natasha hadn’t seen since she was a little girl.  
  
“Where did you find this?”  
  
“I had to pull some strings with some contacts but I was finally able to track down a collector in Nice who was willing to sell it to me.”  
  
Natasha could feel the slight tingling of tears starting to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away. There was no way she was going to let this group see her show emotion.  
  
“Thank you Pepper,” she said before taking a sip of wine. “So what’s next?”  
  
“I did not bring a gift.” Thor told her, “I was going to bring you the heart from a fresh kill to ensure another healthy year but the Short one said that was not a good idea.”  
  
“Well the Short one was right.” Natasha winked at Clint.  
  
~*~  
  
 **Sunday Morning:**  
  
By the time the sun came up on Sunday morning the rain had stopped, the sun finally had made an appearance. Unfortunately no one was awake to make the most of it.  
  
It was eleven-thirty when Natasha made her way into the kitchen and found Clint sitting at the table reading the paper.  
  
“Good morning,” Clint said looking up from the paper, “New York Times? L.A. Times? I’m almost done with the Washington Post.”  
  
“Let’s start with coffee.” She said as she raised her cup, “So what did I miss after I went to bed last night?”  
  
“Steve learned how to do a keg stand, Tony decided that he could beat Thor in a fight, and then the night ended with everyone deciding it would be a great idea to go for a swim in the middle of a storm.”  
  
Natasha almost choked on her coffee.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Clint continued, “Pepper talked everyone down.”  
  
“Good.” She shook her head. She didn’t even want to think about what Fury would do to her if the entire Avengers initiative was wiped under her watch.  
  
“So,” Clint put down the paper and folded his arms, “are you still mad about this weekend?”  
  
“Mad no.” Natasha paused for a moment, “But you’re still taking me to Greece.”  
  
“Oh really?” Clint laughed.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Natasha smiled.  
  
-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
>  -The Avengers spend some time on Tony’s private island (because you just *know* he has a private island)  
>  -Any vacation where the plans go awry - on any scale from “we all have to share a hotel room” to “we took a wrong turn and ended up in an alien invasion.”


End file.
